


The God of Kiss Stealing

by Scarlet_Claws



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Claws/pseuds/Scarlet_Claws
Summary: No one is better at stealing kisses than the God of Thieves, but only Charon knows. Well, Charon, and whoever happened to be standing there with him when it happens.Ergo, quite a few shades.
Relationships: Charon/Hermes (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 165





	The God of Kiss Stealing

Charon just knew when one of his charges was going to try a little stunt during the crossing. Most of the shades that wanted to escape their fate attempted to do so before, when they were still in Thanatos’ or Hermes’ care, but there were those that were too cowardly to act until they were in the presence of quiet, skull-faced Charon. More than his brother, he was the face of death, the skeletal nightmare that haunted mortal’s darkest nightmares. The sight of him could awaken unsightly temerity, especially among those that had lived like frightened rabbits.

The shade – a man, maybe? Kept looking out behind him, at the disappearing shore at the temple of Styx. Until they had reached the falls, there might still be time – or so said the shade’s body language, tensed like a bow’s string, leaning away from the Underworld’s depth. Charon has seen thousands of shades like that.

He was focused enough on the shade (not that his glowing, unblinking, featureless eye betrayed where he focused his attention) that he didn’t spot the approaching god.

“Hi, partner,” said Hermes’ voice.

A finger followed the sharp bone of Charon’s jaw, making him turn his head so that he could bask in the glorious sight of the god. He hummed in response, the sound rising from his chest rather than his throat, low and wanton. Hermes laughed – Charon’s heart swelled each time he laughed – and landed a quick peck on his mouth. His crowning wings fluttered against the rims of his petasos in excitement. His lips held many promises, promises of times later when they would be alone together. Charon’s smoke chased after him, wanting more, but he was already gone, zipping over the blood-red waters.

“Hermes!” cried the shade. “Please, you must tell my child—“

Charon jerked forward, grabbing the shade by the back of the neck before he could throw himself over the edge of the boat. and sat him right back down. The other shades in the boat sent him a glare. His movement had rocked it quite a bit.

Peer-pressured, the little rebel abandoned his fretting and accepted his fate. And Charon could even indulge in some daydreaming about soft lips and laughs like the chimes of bells in the wind.


End file.
